What are we going to do?
by nolabell66
Summary: Seth is the WWE world champion. He has everything he wanted. But three words send everything up side Down. Seth and Isabella One shot


**A good bit of this is written in flashback. Part of Isabella and Seth. Thanks for reading.**

Seth ran his finger up and down the glass of beer in front of him. He really didn't want it, his stomach had been in such knots, nothing sounded good. He looked toward the door again, his leg jumped up and down. He couldn't sit still, couldn't relax. Couldn't get the last 48 hours out of his mind, or even make sense of it.

 _Seth finished his shower, ran a towel over his head. He never thought he could be so happy. So much had happened in so little time. He had become WWE heavy weight champion, his childhood dream came true. And he had Isabella to share it with. Things were crazy but she always seemed so good about it. They were still working on things. Seth wanted her to come live with him. But Isabella wasn't sold on living in Iowa. "You ready," Seth pulled a shirt over his head. It was a rare night they were going out to a local bar. Roman's wife was there, and they were all sure Dean would find someone before the night was out. "Yeah," Isabella pulled herself off the bed._

"You _ok" Seth watched her, she seemed more tired. They were always on the run. He was trying to plan a quite vacation. But it wasn't going to be soon._

 _Isabella nodded smiling,"what's up for tomorrow?"_

 _"I have that crossfit gym in the morning, and a photo shoot and than a video spot," Seth run through his mental list. Isabella rubbed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Seth was at the door, " hon," she knew he wouldn't hear her._

The bells chimed and Seth looked up, a smile came to his face. His stepfather noticed him, waved and made his way over. Seth stood as his stepfather came closer, "son," he hugged him tight patting Seth on the back. "Dad, " he had earned that. He never made him feel like a step son. Seth felt he could talk to him about anything, and he would give him a honest answer. "So what is up, " Seth looks at him for a long minute, " it can't be that bad," his stepfather gave laugh and waved over the waitress.

"It is not bad, just messed up, " Seth answered.

 _Seth kept his arm around Isabella, "you want something, " he pointed to her glass of water. She smiled shaking her head no. It was nice to be out with friends, to feel normal. Isabella saw them out of the corner of her eye. A group of girls all watching and waiting. Isabella looked over at Roman's wife, gaving each other a knowing nod. "We are getting company, " Isabella said into Seth's ear. No sooner did the words come out of her mouth, than she heard them. They went to Dean first, "could we get a picture?" It wasn't that they wanted a picture or to even talk. They weren't just fans, they didn't watch wrestling for the athletic ability or story lines. They were groupies, which they hated being called. But they didn't care if there was a girlfriend or wife. Most were not looking for anything more than a night. Isabella had grown up with them. Her brother being in a band they were always there. And her last boyfriend being in a band, he seemed not to be able to say no._

 _Isabella stood back while they made their rounds. Roman's wife gave her an eye roll, which made Isabella laugh. "Seth," Isabella called, he didn't turned to look at her. For the first time since they met his attention was on another woman. "Well, I started cross fit after I saw your interview. You are right it is the best work. I am so much toner now." Isabella was sure her mouth hung open. Her and_ _Seth had tons in common but when it came to fitness, they were worlds apart. Just to see him so involved in what she was saying. And the fact he hadn't even heard her, hit something. Isabella just backed away heading to the bathroom._

"I know you love her, " Seth's stepfather smiled at him.

"I do, I mean," what if that wasn't enough? His job was his life. Now more than ever. They had tons to talk about , but on other levels they were worlds apart. And he just felt like she didn't fully trust him. Or maybe she held back on things. "Realtionships are not easy. And you don't have an easy lifestyle, " he watched his step sons face. It was hard to see him this upset. "Maybe it is better you know now."

 _Seth knew she was mad, she always twist her hair. She hadn't said two word since they left the bar. She toss her bag walking to the window. "Ok," Seth ran his hand through his hair. "What did I do?"_

 _"Nothing, " Isabella didn't look at him._

 _"I am not doing this," his voice raised, "be pissed."_

 _"Seth, your head was all berried in her boobs, " Isabella snapped, " I do cross fit, " her voice was high and mocking. "Bull shit! And you couldn't get enough."_

 _"Sorry," she wasn't going to do this to him. Blame him, make him feel bad for something he didn't do. "It was nice to talk to someone about something I do. And some one who knows my work."_

 _"Oh, " Isabella yelled, " and you know so much about my job. You were just captivity by her boobs."_

" _I am so sick of paying for his mistakes, " when would she realize,and when did he have to do to make her understand?_

 _"I am just going to go to bed," he knew that hurt her. He watched he try to hide her tears._

 _"I am going to find Cesaro," his voice was low, he didn't expect her to answer._

"You had a fight," Seth step father was getting the feeling there was more to it. "We all like it when girls pay attention to us."

"But it was nice, " Seth shrugged, "Isabella just not into that stuff."

"But you said that was one of the things you liked about her."

"It is," Seth smiled, he could invision her in the car. Making him be quite so she could hear her favorite part of the song. And the time they went to see a Day to Remember. She knew every word, and never took her eyes off the stage. She had a lot of passion for things. There were time he just wished he could share more of his world with her.

"There is something more, " Seth's step father leaned back.

 _Seth_ _walked in_ _the room quietly, Isabella was in the shower. He waited on the bed, she walked out. She stop, he knew she wanted distance. "Thought you had the gym?"_

 _"I needed some stuff, " Seth moved from the bed, he started looking through his suitcase. He wanted to yell, but he wasn't going to. He was tired of chasing her. It seemed like she pushed him just to see if he would come back. He could feel her watching him. He was not saying sorry first. She had made big deal out of nothing._

 _Finding what he_ _needed, it took one last look at her. She was upset it was all over her face. Part of him wanted so bad to give in, but not this time. If she couldn't believe he really loved her, than maybe it was best. Seth pushed the thought away, he started for the door, "I'm pregnant, " he stopped. What had she said? He turned slowing looking at her. Her lip quivered, she looked to scared to move, "pregnant," he had to say it out loud. She couldn't be, they didn't even live in the same state. She was sopost to be on the pill. A baby, what would he do with a baby? "When, how, " he could've put a thought together._

 _"One of the many times we had sex," it was clear he was not happy about this. She feared it would be this way. This was the worst time. He bearly had time to think. He had work, and his school. And he liked the life they had. He worked hard for it, it was time to reap some of what he had sown._

 _"But you were on the pill," Seth hand were in his hair_

 _"Well I forgot or it didn't work," this was going to get ugly and fast. "I didn't do this on purpose."_

 _"I just thought we were being careful!"_

 _"Do not yell at me," Isabella walked to other side of the room._

 _"Well you spring this on me," he had to keep his anger in check, "you didn't tell me?"_

 _"Tell you," Isabella yelled, "when? You_ _had a taping last night. We had to go out. And today you have a full schedule. I didn't think it was the kind of thing I should tex you. Or call with, " she matched across the room, " when the fuck, do I have time to tell you anything?" There it was, she wasn't the first girl standing in front of him in tears. Angry for being put second._

 _"You knew when we started this." Seth shot back, " I am not the first guy you dated who was on the road." Isabell stood quite, she looked so hurt. But she knew this had time for it to settle, " what are you going to do?" The minute it came from his mouth, he wished he could take it back. She looked at him as if he had just hit her._

 _Neither heard Cesaro," ready," Seth looked back at him, "everything Ok?"_

 _"Yeah, give me a second, " it wasn't sopost to be like this. Yes he wanted kids, and he wanted them with her. But later, when things claimed down. He wasn't sopost to feel like this. He just look at Isabella, "you gotta go," she said it with a laugh._

 _"_ Son," his step father sounded shocked. It was quite, Seth felt so small. He really wants to burst in tears. Something he had been fighting. "Have you talked about?"

"I should have never said that," Seth's voice caught in his throat. "She looks so hurt and, I think I was in shock."

"Well, his stepfather voice was claim, "I can tell you she is keeping it."

"What,"Seth was confused, honestly he never thought of that as an option.

"She wouldn't have told you. Isabella cares to much. She would have carried that on her own. And let's be honest, when did she have time to tell you. I am not trying to make you feel bad, " as Seth had the who side are you on face. "You have a busy career, that not something that can be rushed." Seth shook his head not able to make eye contact.

 _Seth bearly got through his workout. His head had a thousand thought tearing through it. He looks for his room card, he kept dropping everything, going the wrong way. Finally in his room, he noticed her bags packed, she stood on the phone. "Where are you going," anger shoot throug him._

 _"Home, " there was almost no feeling in her voice. He hated that about her, she could shut completely down._

 _"We have stuff to talk about," his bag hit the floor._

 _"You made yourself pretty clear."_

 _"You are not doing this," he tossed the empty water bottle he had been holding. "You don't get to shut down. Treat me like I am some announce to you. You don't get to drop this on me, and walk out!"_

 _"I need to be home, " her voice shook, "I have a lot to think about. And I have to figure out what I am going to do. I know this is really bad timing, and I did think about, " she wouldn't let herself say it. "I understand that your job is 24/7. And when it was just us I could handle it. But things are not not about us anymore. Right now all we are doing is fighting and yelling. You have no real time to talk, and I just can't sit in this room. And I can't fake it in front of everyone." Everything she said was true. They both had a lot to think about. It made Isabella sad they couldn't do this together. They needed to be alone,quite where they could talk. But it wouldn't be this weekend. "Do you need a ride," all Seth felt was defeated. He was questioning everything, it was all so turned upside down right now. "No."_

"That was it," Seth's stepfather asked shocked.

"I don't know what to do," Seth's voice was full of fear. "I thought we had a good realtionship. Now I m doubting everything. How can a be a dad? Can I still wrestle? What about Isabella and I? We can't even agree on where to live. I have that school, " he put his head in his hands.

"Son, you need to get it together. You are going to be a father. You know what it is like to not have your parents together. "

"I just feel like, I don't know. I really wanted her. And parts were great, but, " he was rumbling and he knew it. Everything felt so out of control, he just couldn't get it together.

"Whatever happens with your realtionship. You will all be in each other's life. You never stop needing your parents." Seth smiled at that. "I honestly think you love Isabella because she really doesn't know anything about Seth Rollins. She got to know you, she is the one real thing in your life. Don't get me wrong you have your friendships, which started in wrestling. But Isabella is separate. You're work, live in a world were you have to be someone else. And things are planned out for you. This wasn't."

"That is all, true but, I just, " Seth couldn't put his finger on it, and wasn't sure how to put it in words. "She just, when things have come up. It was easy for her to just walk away. I tracked her down, asked her to come back."

"So she has issues, who doesn't, " his stepfather laughed. "Do you know why?"

"Her ex cheated, a lot. Her best friend was murdered, and her childhood sucked." Just hearing himself say it Seth felt bad.

"No one is perfect," his stepfather shrugged. "I get you are scared, and things are uncertain. But I know you can both do this."

"I just wish I didn't feel like I was the only one fighting for us. Sometimes I wish she would yell, throw something. Not just walk."

"One thing I wish I had with your mom, " his stepfather's face went serious, "was seeing her carry you. Watching you grow, seeing you come into this world. Being a father is the hardest job, but you will not regret it." Seth wiped at his eyes. "Don't let pride and fear rob you of what's to come. You know what to do."

Seth sat in his car, tomorrow started his week. He hadn't even packed a bag yet. He just wanted to crawl in bed turn his iPod up, and sleep. His cell lit up, "looks like January. Guess your championship wasn't the only thing you won at Wrestlemania. Doctor said everything looks good. Next visit I should be able to hear the heart beat." Seth read the message again, he hit reply and waited. "Ok," it was all he could say. But everything was far from it.


End file.
